Las Cosas Pequeñas
by cyntita
Summary: Azucar Dupris queriendo ser invisible todo el tiempo.Pero no contava con que algo en su vida lo prodria cambiar.Primer Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

El otono se habia adelantado ese ano,la brisa era bastante y pegaba a todos en el mundo caminaba rapido tratando de llegar a su se daba cuenta con quien chocaba o si quiera a ver si estaban Inglaterra era frio en si,o eso pensaba Azucar,desde el momento de pisar tierras Inglesas era frio y oscuro.

Azucar Dupprit caminaba lo mas rapido que podia,no habia tenio un buen que abordo el avion sabia que no hiva a hacer un buen que viajar en tercera clase,los ninos de al lado no dejavan de comida habia sido un asco,haborrecia la comida que le habian habitacion habia sido ocupada por ratones y habian devorado sus converse,tuvo que ir por nuevos y ir a otro hotel.Y solo habian sido dos dias,maldijo a todo desayuno fue bueno hasta que alguien la empujo y se derramo en el taxi nunca llego y tuvo que ir por autobus.Y ahora no podia correr mas sus piernas le dolian a mas no poder.

Llego enfrente de la barrera 9 y lo mas rapido que pudo y en instantes estava en el anden 9 ano siempre se asombrava cada vez que veia al Expreso de 5 minutos para que el tren se marchara,pero para su suerte tropezo con sus escucharon varias risas alrededor de recojio sus anteojos y tomo sus cosas y las subio a el se despedian o saludavan a sus solo camino por los pasillos siendo ignorada por sus cosas a un compartimiento libre y se sento,saco su Ipod y empezo a escuchar musica y leer su libro favorito: Un amor para recordar. Nadie entraba a su compartimiento como cada invisible,lo cual era muy bueno para ella,no queria tener que ver con unico que queria era hacabar con ese ano,pero sentia que nada hacavaria poco rato la senora de la comida llego.

-Quieres algo querida?-pregunto

-Si,claro-dijo cerrando su libro y sacando dinero-Ummm...quiero

-Me da cinco ranas de chocolate y dos rebanadas de pastel?-ambas mirando al chico.

Azucar reconocio al chico,James Sirius Potter habian hablado,pero no le gusto nada que la interrumpieran,jamas le habia gustado

-Disculpa,yo estava primero-la chica le dijo sumamente molesta

-Oh no te vi...ummm-dijo el chico tratando de ver quien era

-Cinco ranas de chocolate,tres varitas de regaliz,dos pasteles de calabaza y dos cajas de todos los sabores, por favor-pidio Azucar

-Aqui tienes querida-la senora le entrego sus cosas y ella pago sin dirijirle la mirada a Potter.

Asi siguio todo el camino sin que nadie le llegar a su destino se cambio su ropa y dejando por un ano a la chica sofisticada y ser solo una mas.

-Bien almenos comere lo que quiera-eso le animo un poco

Tomo su bolso y se mesclo con todos en el salio de el tren y tomo un castillo pronto llego a su vista. Rapidamente bajo del carruaje y entro al sento en la mesa de Gryffindor al final de esta,espero junto a los demas para que los de primer ano entraran y fueran al rededor del hablavan de lo bien que habian estado sus vacaciones.A donde habian ido y que habian una de esas ocaciones en las que quisiera tener un amigo,no importara quien fuera solo que preguntara quien queria tener a alguien con quien compartir las cosas pequeñas de la vida,que compartieran algo en comun no importara que fuera solo hablar. Miro a su alrededor y nadie pareciera verla,era invisible para todo el mundo en aquel castillo.

Los niños de primer año entraron,todos con la misma exprecion de miedo que cada añ igual que ellos,Azucar habia teniendo al hacer el ridiculo por tener que hacer magia enfrente de tantas personas,pero al ver que solo tenias que sentarte y esperar ese miedo se hiva llendo.

-Cuando diga su nombre,subiran y seran seleccionados-el profesor Longbottom dijo-John Harvey-leyo de la lista.

Un niño rubio subio lentamente para ser tomo mucho tiempo el saber cual era su casa.

-Hufflepuff!-el niño fue recivido con aplausos de su nueva casa.

Cada niño fue seleccionado a sus casas,Elizabeth Smith fue la ultima en ser seleccionada a la casa de profesora McGonagall se levanto de su silla y callo a todo mundo solo por su presencia.

-Buenas noches niños-saluda la directora-Para todo momento hay un discurso,pero como este no lo es:Que comienze el banquete!

Sus palabras fueron recividas muy bien por de Azucar todo tipo de platillos pure de papa,pollo y ensalada de manzana tambien un poco de salsa de arandanos y jugo de calabaza aunque no le gustaba mucho.

-Disculpa terminaste con la salsa de arandanos?-una chica pregunto a Azucar,a lo cual ella solo asintio sin levantar la vista-Hola Azucar-a esto la chica levanto la vista para encontrarse con Alice Longbottom

-Hola Alice.

-Te la pasaste bien en vacaciones?-pregunto la rubia

-Si,en Bogota y New York con mi familia.Y tu?

-Con mi abuela en Gales-la chica miro a su mesa donde sus amigas la esperaban-Bueno,devo vemos

-Adios.

Azucar no sabia cual era su relacion con Alice sabia si eran amigas o no,la verdad es que ya no le importava para estas alturas.Y asi paso la cena,sola con su soledad en aquel castillo tan comida dio paso a los postres,se sirvio una racion de pastel de chocolate con helado de de comer lo mas veloz que podia para poder irse a la cama.

-Me permiten su atencion chicos?-la directora volvio a levantarse-Espero que ayan tenio unas buenas vacaciones este ,bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos de regreso a los que an vuelto-la mirada de la profesora recorrio el salon-Bien,el Señor FIlch me a pedido recordarles de las normas en los pasillos o utilizar magia en de no usar ningun producto de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley-a lo cual miro a la mesa de Gryffindor-Y bien,espero que tengan un buen comienzo y que estudien:A la cama todos que mañana tendran un largo dia.

A lo cual todos protestaron a su se levanto lo mas rapido posible,rapidamente subio a la torre de Dama Gorda reconozio a la chica y sonrio al verla.

-Buenas noches señorita Dupprit,buenas vacaciones?-pregunto

-Buenas noches madam-saludo con una sonriza-Si,y usted?

-Maravillosas querida.-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Fortuna Major-dijo y la Dama Gorda abrio la puerta

La sala comun estava vacia,lo cual estava bien para al dormitorio de 5to,su cama era la ultima del dormitorio cerca de la habia elegido su cama,las demas ya estaban ocupadas pero le gustaba la vista que gustava mirar el campo de quidditch y el bosque prohibido y las estrellas.

Tomo de su baul su pijama y cepillo,rapidamente se cambio y metio en la demas no habian subido asi que le dio tiempo de voces subir y rapidamente se metio debajo de las cobijas.

-Enserio Rose?-la voz de Emily Tomas decia-No lo puedo creer,tu y Scorpious?Por fin...

-Shhhhh!Mira quien esta?-dijo Rose Weasley-Si,pero nadie lo sabe aun,mi padre me mataria!

Asi siguieron,mientras sus otras 3 compañeras subian y hablavan de lo solo espero que el sueño llegara y poder soñar algo mas a poco se fue a otro mundo en donde nada malo poco Azucar sabia que su mundo cambiaria en pocos meses,aunque no lo pidiera.

Bien este es el primer capitulo,no se preocupen solo es conozer a la protagonista un a poco se sabra de que es la son bien recividos,es mi primer fanfic asi que sugerencias son aceptadas!=)


	2. Chapter 2

La Venganza Es Dulce

**ADPOV**

Me levante antes que nadie,todas siempre se levantavan una ducha rapido,recogi mi pelo y puse la gorra que siempre los maestros me decian que me la quitara,pero al ver que no podian se mi falda y corbata,tome un poco de mi perfume favorito y sali rumbo al gran cada año el primer desayuno de todos era algo bien recivido,aunque para todos los de primer año era el como encontrar su primera clase.

-Disculpa sabes donde se encuentra el comedor?-una niña de primero pregunto al pasar junto a mi

-Si,de hecho voy para aya.-dije mientras caminava

-Me llamo Kelly,voy en Ravenclaw y tu?

-Duprís,Gryffindor-me limite a decir mientras entravamos al comedor-Bien aqui es recuerda el camino.

-Gracias Duprís-dijo la niña caminando a su mesa.

-Bien que comere?-pense en un gran tazon de cereal o avena?Camine a donde siempre me siento,pero mi asiento habia sido ocupado por Frank Longbottom y James asi era mi lugar habitual y no lo hiva a ,claro yo muy decidida no?

Ellos me miraron y volvieron a hablar en voz baja,si como si alguien quisiera saber lo que un tazon de cereal y lo empeze a no sabian tambien como los Cheerios no estaban tan mal.

-Señorita Duprís su horario-el profesor Longbottom me dijo-Estoy bastante impresionado por las clases que tomara esta año.A pensado en que carrera tomara?-yo lo mire-Si,despues de Hogwarts?-yo negue,no hablaria con la boca llena,el se limito a sonreir-Bien,tiene un periodo libre despues de el almuerzo pase a mi oficina para poder chicos.-el profesor saludo a su hijo y a James Potter.

-Hola profesor-corearon ambos

Mire mi horario y mire mis clases para este año y esto es lo que tenia:Hechizos,DCAO,Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia,Transformaciones,Herbología, Encantamientos,Historia de la Magia(aunque me aburria de lo mas lindo) y Astronomí contenta con mis asignaturas para este añ primera clase seria en 20 minutos asi que me levante para irme.

Llegue al salon de Hechizos pero tuve que esperar por varios minutos mi libro y empeze a dibujar un lindo vestido,era lo unico que de verdad me ,no es que ser bruja no sea divertido pero vamos que tenia yo que ver con este mundo:nada.

-Buenos dias señorita Duprís-el profesor Wrigth saludo era un hombre de mediana edad y cara redonda de pelo un mago muy bueno habia aprendido mucho durante los casi cinco años que habia estado estudiando.

-Buenos dias señor.

-Lista para los TIMOS?-

-Claro,solo unos hechizos por aprender y paso-dije sonriendo a lo cual rio.

-Bien,espero que recuerde todos los hechizos a su momento.

Entre al salon y me sente al final de las dibujando hasta que obtuve lo que queria,tendria que mandarlo a casa...Mi casa!Mis hermanos me mataran por no haber mandado una lechuza esta mañ tampoco es para tanto o si?A la hora del almuerzo lo haria.

Mire a mi alrededor y mire que ya casi todos estavan en la clase,este año tendriamos clase con Ravenclaw por lo que mi libreta y tome mi bolso...

-Finnito!-mi bolso se rompio de la parte superior y todas mis cosas calleron al para ver quien habia roto mi bolso:Emily Thomas reia junto a Rose Weasley y su grupito de amigas-Hola Dutonta,pasaste buenas vacaciones?

-Seguro encerrada en su cueva-Margaret Jonhanson de Ravenclaw le siguio el juego

-Claro con eso de que nunca sale de los dormitorios,seguro que no tiene nada mas que hacer que estar dormida-Lindsey la gemela de Margaret dijo

Todas rienron ante las burlas que me hacian,pero nadie se metia conmigo solo porque si.

-Reparo-mi bolso volvio a su estado normal,me gire a mirarlas-Saben?No me gusta que se metan conmigo,ni tu ni nadie.-la mire de arriba abajo,su falda un poco mas cora de lo normal-Almenos yo no soy la que se besuquea con medio mundo-eso causo risas.

-Como te atreves...

-Si me atrevo,algun problema?-dije sin bajar la mirada

-Chicos a sus asientos-el profesor dijo viendo nuestra discusion-Ahora

Nadie se atrevio a protestar,volvi a tomar mi asiento como los demas y a poner mi atencion al frente.

-Bien chicos,este año como todos saben tomaran sus TIMOS-dijo mientras en el pizarron se escribia la palabra TIMOS-Muchos de ustedes necesitaran tomar mi materia para lograr su jovenes-los miro a todos-No acepto a ningun estudiante con un Insatisfactorio,asi que jovenes tenemos un gran año por veremos que temas veremos,alguna pregunta?-Rose Weasley fue la primera en levantar su mano-Señorita Weasley?

-Profesor,que pasaria si no alcanzaramos los TIMOS requeridos para la carrera que tomaremos?

-Bueno,eso tendria que hablarlo con su jefe de ahora les dare la lista de temas que miraremos...

Asi paso la mañana,tuve mis primeras clases solo escuchando todo sobre los algo asi como los finales en el mundo muggle.A la hora del almuerzo tome un emparedado de pavo y comi en el me dirigi a la oficina de Longbottom,que quedava cerca de los invernaderos,ciendo el profesor de Herbologia me parecia lo mas logico.

Toque la puerta y con un 'Adelante' del otro lado de la puerta oficina era muy acogedora a decir estaba detras de su estritorio.

-Toma asiento Azucar.

-Gracias señor-tome asiento en la silla enfre de su estritori.

-Y bien como a ido tu primer dia-dijo-Escuche de tu altercado con la señorita Thomas.

-Oh,normal como otro año profesor.-dije restandole importancia a los hechos

-Deacuerdo,si tu lo dices-dijo tomando una galleta de el plato de su estritorio-Gustas?Mi esposa las hizo-dijo yo tome una,las galletas de Hanna Longbottom eran deliciosas y nadie se negava a una.

-Gracias.

-Y bien,que haz pensado de lo que hablamos?-yo me quede en silencio unos segundos tratando de pasar un bocado de galleta

-La verdad no mucho-dije con honestidad

-Dime que piensas hacer despues de Hogwarts,cuales son tus planes.

-Bueno yo-que plan tenia?NInguno pero vamos tampoco era como que no supiera que tenia una aunque si lo tengo pero no aqui...ni yo misma me entiendo-Profesor sabe que tengo uno cierto?La verdad esque no pienso quedarme aqui toda la vida,Hogwarts solo es algo que tenia que hacer por que soy la unica bruja de mi familia-dije-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Si,dime porque no eres tan sociable como en tu casa?

-Oiga,si lo soy!-dije en mi defensa-Lo saludo,eso es ser educada no?

-Si?Dime,porque nunca vas a Hodsmade con nadie?-pregunto,demonios escuche que era auror y ellos son como el FBI-Tal vez si convivieras con otros chicos de tu edad y conocieras mas este mundo y lo que te ofrece puedas juzgarlo mejor.

-Para que?

-Para que tal vez vieras mas a ya de lo que siempre miras-me contesto-Toma estos folletos te deran alguna idea en que podrias hacer en el mundo magico.-dijo dandome por lo menos 15 diferentes folletos,todos con diferentes titulos de carreras magicas.

-Ummm gracias-dije mientras los guardava en mi bolso

-Alguna pregunta?

-Que pasaria si fallo mis TIMOS?

-Bueno eso depende de que carrera quieras,por ejemplo ser Auror-dijo-Todos los TIMOS que tomes tendras que pasar con exelentes marcas,y para 7to tomaras los Extacis que te diran si pueden entrar a la academia.

-Wow,eso suena tan bien-dije haciendo notar mi sarcasmo

-Azucar,tus familia te apoyaria si tomaras la decision de tomar una carrera magica-dijo mi jefe de casa-Ademas,estoy seguro que tendras que mandarles una carta en este momento,o me equivoco?

-Tomo la clase de la profesora Trelawney?

-De hecho si-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien,umm gracias profesor-dije caminando hacia la puerta-Adios

-Adios señorita Dupris.

Sali de la oficina de Longbottom para ir a sabia que tardaria en llegar hasta mi casa sabia que todavia se preguntarian si habia llegado entrar me encontre con Albus unica vez que habia hablado con el era porque habia olvidado su pluma y necesitava una.

Tome un pergamino de mi bolso y una pluma y escribi:

_**''Hola a todos,llegue bien a Hogwarts!Empeze mis clases y todo esta tal ustedes?Y los niños como estan?Podrian mandarme una caja de oreos con crema de mani?Es que aqui no hay por favor?=)Por cierto mando unos diseños que e no usar colores fuera de podrian mandar el dinero que e olvidado en mi habitacion por ,eso esto por quiero**_

_**PD:El profesor Longbottom dice que deveria estudiar una carrera magica,que piensan?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Azucar Dupris.**_

La tome la patita a la lechuza y amarre la carta-A New York-la lechuzo solo cerro los ojos y hecho a salir de la lechuzeria alguien me empujo

-Lo siento,no te mire-Frank Longbottom fue el que me empujo-Oh,hola Azucar

-Hola Frank,disculpa-volvi a retomar mi camino,me diriji a mis otras hablavan de lo mismo,los final del dia ya tenia tarea a empezar despues de la cena.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor lo primero que senti fue helada!Y risas,todos se reian de a la mesa de Griffyndor y mire a Weasley y Thomas con su grupito riendose.

-Señorita Dupris!-la profesora Sinistra se acerco a mi-Por las barbas de Merlin niña,que a sucedido?

-Creo que es ovio profesora-conteste mientras volvia por donde havia entrado.

Tenia ganas de gritar!Uggg...como se atrevian!Llegue hasta mi dormitorio y tome mi tarea para cabo de un rato mi ropa se habia secado,tome mi toalla y entre al bañ una ducha con mi shampoo favorito:Flores que el agua callera por mi cuerpo varios minutos,tenia que vengarme por lo que me hizieron...la venganza es dulce si se sirve en un plato...o almenos eso decian las telenovelas que mis abuelos miraban por las que haria,mientras me mirava en el espejo mi sonrisa se hacia mas de dejar de mirar telenovelas por un tiempo.

RWPOV

Me levante tarde como siempre escuchando los gritos de Emily.

-Rose!-gritaban mientras brincavan de un lado a otro.

-Pero...-el pelo de todas habia cambiado,corri rapidamente al baño-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-mi pelo era azul,blanco y rojo!-QUIEN FUE!-fuelo lo unico que alcanze a decir

-Rose mi cabello!-Emily gritba mientras corria por todo el dormitorio-Mi cabello!-la puerta se abrio y mi prima Lily habia entrado

-Rose por que tanto escandalo...-al mirarnos solo se hecho a reir-Quien...lo hizo?-fue lo unico que logro decir entre risas

-Ustedes ya callense-grite a las otras que rapidamente se callaron-Y tu-dije-Mejor no te burles,que de seguro fue tu hermano...

-Cual?James o Al?-dijo tratando de contener la risa

-AAHHH!

-Tranquila Rosie,que esto se puede componer-dijo apuntandome con su varita-Finni...

-No funcionara!-dijo una de las chicas-ya tratamos con todo y nada-dijo entre lagrimas

-QUIERO SABER QUIEN FUE!-las demas solo la miraron con miedo-Porque todas...

-De hecho no todas-dijo Emily-Dupris no estava cuando despertamos...

-Quien es Dupris?-pregunto Lily

-Nadie...pero me las pagara como que me llamo ROSE WEASLEY!-Rose Weasley grito

-Por cierto,Scorpious te espera para desayunar.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-QUe!Y yo con este cabello!-rapidamente me y lo primero que vi fue a Scorpious quie tenia los ojos abiertos

-Rosi que...

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo-recorri la sala comun y encontre a Dupris sentada en una mesa leyendo un libro,camine asi a ella y le tire el libro ella brinco-TU FUISTE CIERTO!-ella no dijo nada-TU FUISTE!-ella no se intimido ni un poco

-No se de que hablas-dijo recogiendo su libro y volviendo a leer

-Si,si que lo sabes!-la empuje y ella callo de espaldas

-Rose!-escuche a Scorpious decir

-No fui yo!-dijo Dupris levantandose

-Claro que si,por que tu eras la unica que no tiene el pelo asi-dije apuntando a mi cabello,ella se hizo la que no entendia

-No,no se de que hablas-dijo dandose la vuelta

-Weasley,Dupris!-el profesor Longbottom aparecio de la nada-Se puede saber por que gritan?

-De hecho profesor,yo no soy la que grito-Dupris aclaro-Weasley es la que me empujo y decidio culpar por una broma que le an hecho-dijo de lo mas calmada

-Weasley detencion con Filch-mi jefe de casa dijo

-Pero...

-Sin peros-dijo alzando su mano-Y escribire a sus padres sobre su comportamiento-dijo-Y por ultimo-dijo mirando a Dupris-Pida disculpas a Dupris.-mire a Dupris quien se sorprendio

La mire por unos segundos-Lo siento Dupris-al final dije mirando al piso

-Bien,y todos ustedes a sus clases-dijo a todos los expectadores-Dupris,siguame-Longbottom salia con Dupris siguiendolo de cerca

-Rose,vaya que cabello tan llamativo-escuche a James decir-Mira que te va bien los colores-dijo riendo junto a Frank y Fred

-Pudrete James-dije mientras salia de la sala comun con Scorpious

-A mi me gusta tu nuevo look-dijo sonriendo

-No te burles!

-No lo hago-dijo tomadome de la mano y dandome un beso

-Gracias-entramos a el Gran Comedor y nos dispusimos a comer con Al quien al verme rio como todo el mundo

-Cierra la boca Potter-Scorpious lo reprendio

-Quien fue,le mandare ranas de chocolate!-

Yo solo rode los ojos y me dispuse a comer.

-Y bien?-Longbottom me habia llevado a su oficina,yo lo mire sin claro que entendia.

-Bien que?

-Dupris sabes de que estoy hablando-claro que lo sabia pero por que decirle la verdad,era mas que obia no?

-No profesor,no lo se.

-Bien,pero la proxima vez no te salvare-dijo-Puedes irte-me levante y me diriji a la puerta

-Por cierto-dijo-Es el mejor hechizo de cambio en alguien que e visto en tiempo-yo solo sonrei y cerre la puerta.

Me la pase muy bien el resto del dia,todos se burlaban de las chicas de Griffyndor.Y nadie sabia quien los maestros se habian sorprendido de lo que habia pasado.A medio dia ninguna tenia el cabello seria un buen año.

Bien este es el segundo no se preocupen que el proximo ya se sabra en realidad de que es la historia y lo que Azucar tendra que son favor!Gracias!Y si alguine quiere ayudarme solo mandenme un mensaje=)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero entre que me gradue de la prepa y el colegio no tenia tiempo de bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.

Nada me pertenece=( Ni modo.

Blame it on the Alcohol

Habian pasado ya tres meses desde el accidente y la broma que habia hecho Azucar,jamas nadie se entero de que ella habia sido la autora intelectual de aquella los de quinto como de septimo no tenian mucho tiempo en hacer nada,incluyendo a Azucar quien entre sus tareas ayudaba a el profesor Longbottom y a Slurghorn a limpiar sus salones despues de clases.

El frio ya estava llegando,y pronto las navidades las cuales esperava con ansias volver a casa y celebrar con su familia y tomar una taza de chocolate frente a la familia habia contestado a cada una de sus cartas y habia mandado dinero junto con otras cosas que todas sus cartas le decian que tal vez deveria de hacerle caso a Longbottom y estudiar algo en el mundo ,sin olvidarse de su vida muggle que tanto amaba.

Las cosas no parecian ir tan mal como pensaba,tendria otro año normal.

Sabia que desde que se levanto no seria un buen habia olvidado de levantarse temprano,la salida de Hodsmade era en menos de media hora y aun no se lo primero que vio y salio salto el desayuno y salio rumbo a la salida.

-Senorita Dupris no corra!-el profesor Longbottom grito

-Lo siento profesor!

Tomo un carruaje junto a una niñas de tres reian por todo sin prestar atencion.

-Escucharon que Potter hara una fiesta en la sala comun?-una de ellas dijo

-Si!Dijieron que comprarian Wiski de Fuego y Cerveza de Mantequilla!-la chica de enfrente le respondio dando brinquitos en su asiento

-Uh,pero saben que James Potter hacaba de romper con Masen?

-Enserio?Sabes por que?

-Bueno,segun escuche ella no aguanta como mira a todas las demas y por que parece que quiere ser cazador y se ira por un largo tiempo a entrenamientos.

-Wow,pero no dicen que los Potter salen solo con pelirrojas?

-Bueno,la verdad es que no hay mas pelirrojas que las Weasley.

-Cierto,pero Masen es rubia haci que no durara jamas.Y ademas nadie la puede soportar,yo no soporto como se cree la reina de la escuela.

Azucar solo escuchaba la conversacion con cierto fiestas en la sala comun eran horrible,a su parecer eran una perdida de Potter y los Weasley siempre sacaban probecho de las cocinas.Y no es rumor que ambos Potter le ponia los cuernos a sus novias a cada cinco minutos.

No tardo mucho en llegar a Hodsmade,su primera parada fue Las Tres un asiento junto a la barra.

-Hola Azucar-Madame Rosmerta la saludo

-Hola Madame Rosmerta-le saludo a la dueña del bar

-Lo mismo de siempre?-le pregunto

-Sip,con canela por favor-rapidamente le sirvio una taza de te

Tomo su te y se levanto y despidio de Madame tomo rumbo para el pueblo muggle que quedava a una hora de mas de dos anos que habia encontrado aquel pueblo,pero nadie se habia enterado que ella caminaba asi a ese pueblo solo para poder usar aparatos ,era una falta muy grave,pero nadie se havia enterado aun.

-Genial,yo caminando en mi estupido cumpleaños!Tonto cell-dijo sacandolo-Bien,una barra...dos barras!Si!

La chica bailo de felizidad.

-Bien...que tenemos aqui-ella empezo a mirar sus mensajes-Ummmm...Fey?

Lo que miro no lo podia creer.O tal vez si lo creia mas no queria creer que lo peor enemiga y su novio...besandose pegados con su cell y para su sorpresa o desdicha era su querido tratando de no llorar como magdalena contesto.

-Mi amor,feliz cumpleaños!-su voz sonava alegre como si nada pasara.-Hola?Me escuchas?

-Si-contesto lo mas fria posible

-Sucede algo?Alguien te molesto?Quieres que vaya a tu escuela?Puedo tomar eun vuelo ahora mismo-su voz sonaba tan convincente que casi la convencia

-No

-Te pasa algo?

-La verdad si,si me pasa.

-Que es lo que te pasa?Quieres hablar de ello

-Tu me pasas!-estallo la chica

-No te entido amor...

-Dejemonos de rodeos!Ya se que te besaste con ella!Y no lo niegues!Tengo evidencia!

-De que hablas?

-No quieras hacerte el inteligente con no funciona ,como pudistes?Te lo dije no quieras verme la cara de idiota...

-Mi amor yo nunca...

-Tu nunca que?-le grito-Tu nunca que?Dimelo para entenderte?

Ambos se quedamos en lagriamas empezaron a salir,trato de no mostrar sus emociones aunque no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

-Solo contestame una cosa-despues de varios segundos le dijo-Hasta que llegaste con ella?-el no respodio

-Losiento-dijo al final,entendio muy bien a lo que se referia.

-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!-le grito

-No por favor...

Colgo el telefono-Pudrete estupido!-corrio por el camino tratando de volver a Hodsmade lo mas rapido que podia.

Tropezo varias veces con ramas y piedras que habia en el supo cuanto tiempo me tomo para llegar a el pueblo,pero corrio por el camino que llebava a el castillo.

ADPOV

Llegue al castillo echa una se atrevio a hacerlo!No si que sabia!Solo penso como hombre!

Al llegar a la torre habia olvidado que habia una era un tremendo caos,no podia musica retumbava en las paredes de toda la sala hechizado un cartel donde los nombres de todo el equipo de quidittch a mi alrededor y reconozi a varias personas bailando muy de caminar entre la multitud,a empujones.

-Disculpa-dije con quien me habia tropezado

-Claro cariño-la voz del chico dijo

-No me llames cariño,idiota-dije,queria desquitarme con cualquiera que se cruzara y para su desfortuna el fue el primero en aparecer.

-Vaya,que caracter muñeca.

-No soy muñeca idiota-dije mientras lo empujaba.

Estaba hecha una furia que no se en que momento habia llegado a la mesa de bebidas,pero heme aqui!No me importo que nunca habia estado en una fiesta de Gryffindor pero tome una wiski de fuego,me quemo la garganta al primer otro,otro,otro y perdi la cuenta.

-No deverias tomar de golpe sabes?-una voz a mi lado dijo,trate de ver quien era pero mi vista era perdido mis lentes en el camino y no pude identificar a la persona a mi lado-Ni sola.

-No...hip...se de que...hip...hablas-fue lo unico que alcanze a decir la cabeza me dio vueltas,tome la botella y empuje a varias personas que en el camino encontre hasta la salida

-Almenos comparte no?-nuevamente la voz

-Noooooooooooo-le aclare-Jammmaaasss!

Camine por los pasillos con aquella persona siguiendome lo cual me desespero un yo o la tierra se movia.

-No se mueve-dijo,rayos devo de dejar de hablar

-Que quieres?-le pregunte

-Tomar.

-Pues esta es miiiiaaaa-dije alzando la botella-ella y yo sommmmoooosss ammmigaaass!Tuuuu consigue la tuya

-Baja la voz despertaras a todo el castillo-dijo poniendome su mano en mi boca-Ven,iremos a otro lugar

-A Disneyland?-pregunte riendo,creo que ahora si sera divertido-Mis sueños seran realidad!

-No carino,sera mucho mejor que lo que sea que dijieras-tomo mi mano y la botella dandole un trago

-No te la tomes toda!

-Tenemos toda la noche cariño

-No me llames cariño!

-Deacuerdo cariño-solo rode los ojos y segui a quien quiera que fuera

El me guio por un pasillo,mis piernas solo lo seguian a abrio una puerta y dentro havia una sala enorme,con una chimenea,un enorme sillon y en medio una cama

-Una cama!-camine y subi a ella y empeze a brincar-"I'm feeling sexy and free,Like glitter's raining on 're like a shot of pure gold,I think I'm bout to explode...Ooh ooh ooh ooh!

-Vas a caer!-dijo gritando...umm tengo que preguntar su nombre

-Si mama!-dije riendo como loca-Me das?

-Esto?-dijo tomando de la botella-Nope!-dijo alejandose hasta la puerta

-Pero es mia!

-Ya no mas carino!-el rio nuevamente

-Pero es mia!Yo la tome.-chille

La cabeza me dava vueltas y cai riendome,y con ello mi gorra cayo dejando mi cabello suelto.

-Eres pelirroja!-lo dijo como si fuera algo nuevo-Y no eres una Weasley!

-Noooooo,noooo soy...hip...una Weasley tontin.-me levante riendo y lo mire-Dame mi botella!

-Tal vez-dijo mientras dava otro trago-Solo una condicion.

Lo mire con cautela-Cual condicion?-al final dije

-Que me me des un beso-lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-QUE!NO TE LO DARE!SOLO QUIERO MI BOTELLA!

-Bien-dijo acercandose-Quieres esto?-puso la botella en medio de nosotros,yo asenti-Solo un beso.

De verdad queria esa botella y olvidarme de tome el rostro y lo respondio muy entusiasmado,y valla que el idiota...ahora no recordava su nombre,umm quien quiera que fuera besava mejor que ninguno que huviera besado.

-Ahora siiiiii!-el volvio a besarme y yo respondi.Y nada importo en ese momento,solo aquel chico que besa rompio el beso y lo mire molesta

-Enserio que no quieres besarme?-su aliento era dulce e intoxicante a la vez

-Yo...no...-el volvio a besarme

Y de ahi solo me deje llevar...

Que les parecio?

Bueno aqui los dejo pero si tienen alguna pregunta hagan me lo no actualizare ya que es cuatro de Julio en espero actualizar !=)


	4. Chapter 4

Primero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leido esta historia...No los quiero aburrir asi que aqui les dejo otro capitulo!=)

Nada me pertenece=(Pero bueno,adios!

**''Odio el Rosa''**

Habia pasado exactamente un mes desde que despertara en aquella sala,con cinco botellas de alcohol dormida en aquella cama.Y con el peor dolor de cabeza de toda mi quede en cama todo un dia hasta que la resaca se me mas volveria a tomar una gota de todo lo que habia en mi estomago y mas,juro que nunca lo volveria a hacer.

Habia una sola cosa que muchos esperaban en visperas de los TIMOS,y esa era las clases de Harry año dos veces dava clases de duelo y sobre otros ,siempre habia varios queriendo ver al ''Niño que vivio",al "Elegido" y otros nombres que no verdad es que era emocionante conocer a Harry Potter,tenia varias targetas de el donde nombraban todo lo que habia total tenia 300 targetas entre ellas a muchos Weasley y a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

Las cosas con Rose Weasley no se habian arreglado pero no era como si algun dia se fueran a mayor parte de el tiempo solo nos ignoravamos,pero claro las demas rara vez me decian una como dice mi abuela:"Oir,ver y callar"Pero eso no se aplicaba en mi,todos decian que tenia una boca muy grande y tenia que usarla para algo.

Hoy seria el dia que Harry Potter vendria a darnos mundo se levanto habian tratado de llegar temprano a clase y poder tomar los primeros preguntaba como se sentirian Rose Weasley y Albus Potter,la primera por que era su sobrina y el segundo por ser su es una buena pregunta.

Me diriji a DCAO,al entrar todos ya estavan mi lugar de señor Ballard llego en unos bastante divertido,pero no lo hagas enojar si no quieres estar en su lista negra.

-Muy bien clase,hoy sera clase de duelo-dijo mientras todos hablavan clases de duelo siempre eran las mas ansiadas por las evitava como la plaga.

-Bien,y ya que todos estan tan emocionados iremos al Gran Comedor a hacer este duelo-dijo-Asi que andando-todos salimos asia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar no habia las mesas donde acostumbravamos a comer,en su lugar habia todo tipo de almoahadas y un quede hasta atras tratando de pasar invisible,la verdad es que no queria ser aplastada por alguien digamos...Weasley o habia visto en muchas ocaciones eran buenos en defensa y hechizos.Y ademas,sus padres eran muy buenos en defensa...pelearon en la guerra.

-Pero hoy tendremos un invitado especial-dijo muy emocionado-Tendremos a el señor Potter-dijo,Harry Potter estava estavan muy emocionados,la verdad es que yo tambien lo visto a los diferentes miembros de la familia Weasley y Potter pero nunca tan de cerca.

-Que tal-fue lo unico que dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias señor Potter-dijo Ballard-Y ya que esta aqui usted decidira quien sera pareja de quien-a esto todos nos miramos unos a los obio que nadie queria estar con alguien que no supiera o que sabia que lo haria calabazas.

-Bien,ya que su profesor me a dado esa libertad-dijo sonriendo-Creo que ustedes decidiran con quien estar-esto fue recivido muy bien ya que todos empezaron a juntarse con quien realmente querian.

Yo me quede un poco alejada,ya que la verdad no queria ser participe de esta,como llamarlo?Matanza?Asecinato?.No es que fuera tan mala pero no queria ser cabo de unos minutos todos ya tenian alguien con quien estar,solo yo y para mi sorpresa Rose Weasley.

-Weasley-dijo el señor Potter al vernos sin alguien-Por que no formas grupo con aquella señorita.-ambas nos miramos...bueno ya hasta donde ella estava mirando mis zapatos...tengo que comprar nuevos...quizas unos negros o plateados...ummm devo de mandar por unos nuevos a casa...

-Dupris!-levante la vista para mirar a Rose Weasley

-Lo siento-senti mis mejillas enrojeser

-Es nuestro turno-dijo truzada de brazos

-Turno para que?-pregunte,si turno para que?

-Solo sube quieres?-dijo un poco impaciente

-Señoritas es su turno-dijo el señor Potter

-Turno para que?-volvi a preguntar mientras varios reian

-Dupris ponga atencion la proxima vez-me reprendio Ballard,yo solo asenti-Dupris!

-Voy-dije mientras subia,y para mi fortuna me tropeze y con esto cause mas levante y trate de buscar mis lentes

-Toma-tome mis lentes y Harry Potter me los dava

-Gracias

-De nada-dijo-Bien chicas,ya que seran las primeras quiero que ambas solo hagan hechizos de defensa-nos explico-No quiero que se lastimen,solo pequeños hechizos para ver el nivel de defensa que tienen-nos miro a ambas-Entendido?-ambas asentimos

-Muy bien-dijo-Cada una camira a un extremo,pero antes-saco un galeon y lo avento al aire

-Dragon!-rito Weasley

-Drangon es-el señor Potter dijo-Weasley tu comienzas-el señor Potter bajo junto a los demas-Bien que comienze el duelo!

Camine hasta el otro lado de el ecenario muy lento.

-Tu puedes Rose-grito una de sus amigas

-Hazla calabazas Rose-gracias,que buen apoyo!

-Bien a la cuenta de tres Weasley comenzara y Dupris tiene que detener su hechizo-Ballard dijo-Uno...-recuerda un hechizo Azucar-Dos...-Bien ahora si tengo que recordar algun hechizo de defensa-Tres!

-Ritusempra!-grito Weasley y sali volando,cai en la dura madera de aquel ecenario

-Esta bien?-escuche a alguien decir,claro que si!Me hacaban de hacer jugo de calabaza!Me levante y mire a Weasley en la misma pocision,con una sonrisa burlona se distrajo un segundo que tome en mi ventaja

-Expelliarmus!-ella se sorprendio ante mi hechizo el cual solo hizo que se volvio a levantarse.

-Levicorpious!

-Protego!-su hechizo reboto

-Stupefy!

-Protego!Expelliarmus!-grite nuevamente y ella perdio su se quedaron mudos ante lo que hacabava de pasar.

-Exelente Dupris!-Ballard dijo,yo me quede paralizada-Un muy buen duelo,no crees Harry?

-Si,a sido muy bueno-levante mi mano-Si?

-Ummm...que paso?

Ambos se miraron entre si-Dupris derrotaste a la señorita Weasley...-soy yo o las palabras de Ballard se quedavan en el piso me dio vueltas y solo atine a vomitar.

-Que asco!-escuche a alguien decir

-Esta bien?

-Que horror!

-Dupris estas bien?-yo negue me sentia fatal-Ummm...Weasley lleva a Dupris a la enfermeria por favor-Weasley...no,no!Con quien quiera...senti la mano de Rose Weasley en mi brazo mientras me guiaba a la cabeza me dava vueltas y sentia nauseas.

-Puedes caminar?-yo solo asenti mientras dava pequeños pasos-Vamos,no tengo todo el tiempo.-sonaba irritada

-Yo puedo...

-Si claro-bufo

Llegamos a la enfemeria y Madame Pomffrey se hacerco a nosotras al vernos.

-Que a ocurrido?-pregunto la enfermera mientras me llevaba a una de las camas

-Vomito en clase de Defensa-le respodio Weasley-Y se mareo

-Bien,regresa a tu clase Weasley-le dijo la enfermera,Weasley se fue y la enfermera volteo asi mi-Cada año es lo mismo-decia la enfermera

Me levante rapido y volvi a y dos veces.

-Señorita Dupris tome esto-dijo mientras me dava un baso con algo,al olerlo lo aparte

-No,que asco!-grite y la enfermera me miro raro-No tiene otra cosa?-ella volvio a su despacho

-Dime Dupris-dijo-Te haz sentido rara estos ultimos dias?-me pregunto

-Rara?Como de que?-pregunte sin entender

-Bueno,nauseas,vomitos o mareos?-ahora que lo decia todas las mañanas tenia todas esas cosas...y algo que siempre me pasa al mes que no habia tenido

-Ahora que lo menciona si...tengo todas esas cosas que dice.-ella me miro

-Dupris as tenido relaciones con alguien?-al escuchar eso lo unico que hize fue reirme

-No,claro que no!-dije aun riendo...tenia que parar de reir me dolia la cabeza-Nunca.

-Y tu ultimo periodo?-mi periodo?Lo habia tenido hace...vaya hace casi un mes...un mes de aquella botella,la cama mi resaca...-Dupris?

-Hace un mes-lo dije muy despacio

-Entiendo-dijo-Toma esto-me dio un vaso con un liquido transparente-Si sabe a frutas es algo que sospecho y si solo sabe a agua no pasa nada.

-Para que es?-pregunte ansiosa-Me morire?

-No niña nada de muerte-dijo-Solo toma la pocion

-Que genio!-me tome de golpe la pocion.A los pocos segundos senti un sabor a frutas,a todo tipo de frutas.

-Azucar?-la mire-Que pasa?

-Frutas-conteste aun sintiendo el sabor en mi boca,la enfermera se tapo la boca con la mano y tenia una cara de espanto-Madame que sucede,para que me dio la pocion?

-Dupris,esta pocion es para saber si alguien esta embarazada-sus palabras sonavan en mis oidos una y otra vez...

**Bien,ya sabemos que le pasa!Y apartir del proximo capitulo sabremos que pasara con Azucar!**

**Tambien quisiera saber la opinion de todos aquellos que esten leyendo esta saber si alguien quiere estar en la historia aun no e decidido en los nombres de los demas personajes asi que si alguien quiere ser participe de esta historia me de el nombre y yo hare el resto!**

**A por favor denme sus comentarios...GRACIAS=)**


	5. Chapter 5

Azucar abrio los ojos tratando de reconoser el lugar donde haber estado en clase y luego el duelo...y...emabaraza!No,era una mala broma que le devian de haber jugado!La cabeza le dava vueltas,la boca la tenia seca y todo olia horrible!Trato de levantarse pero alguien se lo impidio.

-Señorita Dupris no se levante...

-No,eso es imposible-dije al salir de mi shock-No,es que yo...nunca...bueno eso-dije tratando de no trabarme con mis propias palabra-No es posible...

-Dime Azucar-dijo sentandose en la silla de a lado-Estas segura de que nunca as estado con alguien?-yo asenti-Bien,porque no descansas-embarazada?no eso no,eso nooooo!

-Pero...yo no...nunca...es imposible...

-Azucar-la enfermera la saco de su transe-Esto tiene que saberlo su jefe de casa y la directora.Y su familia-Azucar se mareo mas.

Su familia!Se habia olvidado por completo de su familia,es que jamas penso que sus malestares eran por causa de estar embarazada!Que les hiva a decir ahora!No queria ni imaginarse de que pasaria a su regreso,se armaria la tercera guerra mundial!Arderia troya!Cabezas rodarian por los pasillos!

-Dupris escuche-le reprendio la enfermera

-Que?

-Que necesita hablar con el profesor Longbottom y con el padre del hijo-dijo la enfermera

-El padre?

-Si niña el padre del bebe-padre?Quien era el padre?Esa era la pregunta que rondava por la mente de Azucar pero rapidamente se fue.-Por que sabes quien es cierto?-Azucar se levanto de la cama evitando la mirada de la enfermera-Tiene que hablar lo antes posible con su jefe de casa sobre su situacion señorita.

-Si...ummm gracias-tomo sus cosas y salio lo mas rapido de la enfermeria.

Miro hasia una ventana,la noche era fria y obscura como su mente en esos de recordar en que momento habia pasado,pero nada era lo habia hecho,ni menos con su novio,su hermano lo mataria si se enterara de que tenia pensamientos indevidos con su el no pudo ser...entonces quien?

Los pasillos estavan deciertos,era la hora de la tenia unas ganas enormes de comer algo,no se atrevia a probar su mente se formo una palabra que nunca se le hubiera atrevido a tampoco pudo recordar en que momento habia podido supo en que momento empezo a llorar,y es que ella nunca llorava solo 1 vez en la vida lloro,y desde ese momento juro nunca hacerlo.

Pero porque no hacerlo?Se pregunto,le habian robado algo que ella hubiera querido dar a quien ella nunca a alguien que no quisiera y menos quien era?Como paso?Porque no podia recordarlo?Eran las preguntas que rondavan por su supo en que momento llego a la oficina de su jefe de dos veces la puerta y un devil "adelante" le abrio la puerta y encotro al profesor revisando- varios alzo la mirada y se alarmo de ver a la chica en aquel estado.

-Señorita Dupris,se encuentra mejor?Escuche de su acidente en clase de defensa-dijo el profesor,al no obtener respuesta empezo a alarmarse-Se encuentra bien?-ella nego-Tome asiento por favor.-ella tomo la silla frente a su escritorio.

A Neville Longbottom le sorprendio la actitud de la chica,normalmente era seria y con un humor seco pero ahora parecia ser una adolecente comun.

-Dupris se encuentra bien?-ella solo se movio incomoda en su asiento-Dupris?

-Profesor...yo...este..-las palabras no las podia decir,en la garganta se le hacia un nudo y su estomago no ayudava mucho la situacion.-Yo...estoy en problemas-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de vomitar en la alfombra del profesor de Herbologia.

Rapidamente el tomo su cabello y dejo que la chica terminar con un movimiento de varita limpio la alfombra y la ropa de la todavia sentia el sabor en su profesor Longbottom espero aque se calmara y aparecio un vaso de agua frente a ella,el cual tomo.

-Mas tranquila?-le pregunto y ella asintio-Puedes contarme en que problema?Alguna de tus materias?-ella nego-Tu familia o compañeros?-ella volvio a negar.-Puedes confiar en mi Azucar,no solo soy tu jefe de casa,tambien soy amigo de todos ustedes.-ella lo miro con un poco mas de confiansa y se relajo,tomo aire y empezo a hablar.

-Yo,profesor...estoy embarazada-las palabras que salieron de su boca no las podia creer el mago.

Jamas en los años como profesor habia escuchado algo similar,ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios profesor meditava lo que su alumna le habia dicho,no podia creer lo que le habia tratava de conterner el llanto y no derramar ninguna unico que se escuchaba era el fuego de la chimenea.

-Estas segura?-ella asintio-Bien,haz ido con Madame Pomfrey?-ella volvio a asentir-Alguien mas lo sabe?-ella nego-Escucha-ella levanto la mirada-Tenemos que notificar a la profesora Mcgonagall de tu estado y tambien a tu familia-ella lo miro horrorizada-Azucar tienes que hablar con ellos y decirles lo que te esta pasando-le explico-No puedes esperar nueve meses a que llegues con un bebe en brazos-ella penso un momento en lo que habia dicho su profesor-Se que va a hacer dificil,pero tienes que pensar las cosas y analizar lo que piensas hacer.

-Pero...mi familia se molestara...

-Lo se-dijo-Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Azucar penso las cosas mejor,tenia que hacer era podia esperar hasta que estuviera con un bebe en brazos como habia dicho el y si no la querian ver?Y si la hechavan de la casa?De sus vidas?No queria ni siquiera pensarlo,no lo podria el temperamento de su familia pero tampoco podia imaginarse de la manera que reaccionarian.

-Que te parece esto-dijo Longbottom sacandola de sus pensamientos-Que te parese si regresas a casa y hablas con tu familia,ya mas calmada podras hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que pasa-ella asintio,no sabia de otra forma de hacer las cosas-Yo por mi lado hablare con la profesora Mcgonagall-eso la tranquilizo un poco mas jamas podria hablar con la directora de algo haci

-Esta bien-contesto Azucar aun mirando al piso

-Bien,ahora ya es tarde-el profesor miro su reloj de pulsera-Es mejor que vayas a la torre-ella asintio-Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo deacuerdo?-ella asintio mientras se disponia a levantarse

Azucar salio de la oficina de Longbottom,ese dia jamas penso en estar en aquella situacion un poco supo en que momento llego frente a la Dama Gorda

-Hola queria-dijo algremente-Contraseña?-pregunto la Dama

-Fortuna Major-dijo sin mirarla

-Adelante-dijo abriendo la puerta dejandola pasar

Habia mucha gente dentro de la sala queria quedarse ahi en ese momento,la cabeza le estallaria en cualquier momento y su estomago tampoco ayudave mucho la caminar por la sala choco con alguien

-Disculpa-dijo,era Albus Potter,Azucar se qudo congelada al voz...-Estas ahi?-ella no contesto y siguio su camino.

Al llegar no habia nadie dentro,fue directamente al bañ a vomitar todo lo que tenia en el estomago hasta que ya no pudo tomar un baño y tratar de agua siempre la ayudava a aclarar su mente y pensar en que tenia que envolvio en una toalla y se miro al ojos habian perdido el brillo que alguna vez habia tenido de niña,nunca lo volvio a tener,su cabello era bastante largo y tambien habia perdido el brillo que puso su pijama y salio del baño.

Al salir encontro a Rose Weasley muy alegre,al mirarla su rosotro solo se metio a la cama y dejo que el sueño llegara a nunca mirar la hora solo faltava media hora para ir a decidio no ir,tampoco queria comer todo le dava estava en el dormitorio lo cual era genial lo tendria para ella la mañana se la paso sentada frente a la era un hermoso lugar pero ahora no sabia cunto tiempo podria estar en ese lugar.A medio dia una lechuza se paro frente a la ventana,ella abrio la ventana y tomo la carta que tenia en su de su la carta con las manos temblorosas.Y si Longbottom les conto?Y si me dicen que ya no quieren que regrese a casa?Una y mil preguntas se aparecieron en su la carta y empezo a leerla.

_Querida hermanita:_

_Espero que todo marche de maravilla en Hogwarts!Como no habias escrito y todos querian tener noticias tuyas decidi tengo buenas noticias sobre tus diseños!An sido un gran exito en todas las tiendas!_

_Tambien te escribo para decirte que tal vez iremos a recojerte de la estacion de ,si no hay trabajo algo por el pronto!_

_Te quieren _

_Tu familia_

Azucar tuvo un poco de alivio,sabia que ellos no sabian de lo que le una pluma y escribio un corto mensaje diciendo que estava bien y que estava contenta,una total la carta y volvio a mirar a la nada,volvio a esperava no soñar no pudo evitar soñar con bebes.

Azucar termino de empacar sus cosas,aunque no sabia para que lo casa tenia mas cosas de las que pudiera tener en ese volvia a casa y tenfria que tomar decisiones que cambiarian su no sabia si era para bien o para mal pero rogaba que fuera para un suspiro y tomo sus cosas.

Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes.=( Entre la escuela el cuatro de Julio y ir al mall no habia tenido tiempo de espero que este capitulo les guste!Ya pronto la historia estara mejor!Nos vemos y gracias a todos los que an leido esta historia!


	6. Chapter 6

Azúcar abrió los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Recordó haber estado en clase y luego el duelo...y...embarazada!No,era una mala broma que le debían de haber jugado!La cabeza le daba vueltas,la boca la tenia seca y todo olía horrible!Trato de levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Señorita Dupris no se levante...

-No,eso es imposible-dijo al salir de su shock-No,es que yo...nunca...bueno eso-dije tratando de no trabarse con sus propias palabras-No es posible...

-Dime Azucar-dijo sentandose en la silla de a lado-Estas segura de que nunca as estado con alguien?-yo asenti-Bien,porque no descansas-embarazada?no eso no,eso nooooo!

-Pero...yo no...nunca...es imposible...

-Azucar-la enfermera la saco de su transe-Esto tiene que saberlo su jefe de casa y la directora.Y su familia-Azucar se mareo mas.

Su familia!Se habia olvidado por completo de su familia,es que jamas penso que sus malestares eran por causa de estar embarazada!Que les hiva a decir ahora!No queria ni imaginarse de que pasaria a su regreso,se armaria la tercera guerra mundial!Arderia troya!Cabezas rodarian por los pasillos!

-Dupris escuche-me reprendio la enfermera

-Que?

-Que necesita hablar con el profesor Longbottom y con el padre del hijo-dijo la enfermera

-El padre?

-Si niña el padre del bebe-padre?Quien era el padre?Esa era la pregunta que rondava por la mente de Azucar pero rapidamente se fue.-Por que sabes quien es cierto?-Azucar se levanto de la cama evitando la mirada de la enfermera-Tiene que hablar lo antes posible con su jefe de casa sobre su situacion señorita.

-Si...ummm gracias-tomo sus cosas y salio lo mas rapido de la enfermeria.

Miro hacia una ventana,la noche era fria y obscura como su mente en esos de recordar en que momento habia pasado,pero nada era lo habia hecho,ni menos con su novio,su hermano lo mataria si se enterara de que tenia pensamientos indevidos con su el no pudo ser...entonces quien?

Los pasillos estavan deciertos,era la hora de la tenia unas ganas enormes de comer algo,no se atrevia a probar su mente se formo una palabra que nunca se le hubiera atrevido a tampoco pudo recordar en que momento habia podido supo en que momento empezo a llorar,y es que ella nunca 1 vez en la vida lloro,y desde ese momento juro nunca hacerlo.

Pero porque no hacerlo?Se pregunto,le habian robado algo que ella hubiera querido dar a quien ella nunca a alguien que no quisiera y menos quien era?Como paso?Porque no podia recordarlo?Eran las preguntas en su supo en que momento llego a la oficina de su jefe de dos veces la puerta y un devil "adelante" le abrio la puerta y encotro al profesor revisando- varios alzo la mirada y se alarmo de ver a la chica en aquel estado.

-Señorita Dupris,se encuentra mejor?Escuche de su acidente en clase de defensa-dijo el profesor,al no obtener respuesta empezo a alarmarse-Se encuentra bien?-ella nego-Tome asiento por favor.-ella tomo la silla frente a su escritorio.

A Neville Longbottom le sorprendio la actitud de la chica,normalmente era seria y con un humor seco pero ahora parecia ser una adolecente adolecente en serios problemas.

-Dupris se encuentra bien?-ella solo se movio incomoda en su asiento-Dupris?

-Profesor...yo...este..-las palabras no las podia decir,en la garganta se le hacia un nudo y su estomago no ayudava mucho la situacion.-Yo...estoy en pro...problemas-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de vomitar en la alfombra del profesor de Herbologia.

Rapidamente el tomo su cabello y dejo que la chica terminar con un movimiento de varita limpio la alfombra y la ropa de la todavia sentia el sabor en su profesor Longbottom espero aque se calmara y aparecio un vaso de agua frente a ella el cual tomo.

-Mas tranquila?-le pregunto y ella asintio-Puedes contarme en que problema?Alguna de tus clases?-ella nego-Tu familia o compañeros?-ella volvio a negar.-Puedes confiar en mi Azucar,no solo soy tu jefe de casa,tambien soy amigo de todos ustedes.-ella lo miro con un poco mas de confiansa y se relajo,tomo aire y empezo a hablar.

-Yo,profesor...estoy emba...embarazada-las palabras que salieron de su boca no las podia creer el mago.

Jamas en los años como profesor habia escuchado algo similar,ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios profesor meditava lo que su alumna le habia dicho,no podia creer lo que le habia tratava de contener el llanto y no derramar ninguna unico que se escuchaba era el fuego de la chimenea.

-Estas segura?-ella asintio-Bien,haz ido con Madame Pomfrey?-ella volvio a asentir-Alguien mas lo sabe?-ella nego-Escucha-ella levanto la mirada-Tenemos que notificar a la profesora Mcgonagall de tu estado y tambien a tu familia-ella lo miro horrorizada-Azucar tienes que hablar con ellos y decirles lo que te esta pasando-le explico-No puedes esperar nueve meses a que llegues con un bebe en brazos-ella penso un momento en lo que habia dicho su profesor-Se que va a hacer dificil,pero tienes que pensar las cosas y analizar lo que piensas hacer.

-Pero...mi familia se molestara...

-Lo se-dijo-Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Azucar penso las cosas mejor,tenia que hacerlo era podia esperar hasta que estuviera con un bebe en brazos como habia dicho el y si no la querian ver?Y si la hechavan de la casa?De sus vidas?No queria ni siquiera pensarlo,no lo podria el temperamento de su familia pero tampoco podia imaginarse de la manera que reaccionarian.

-Que te parece esto-dijo Longbottom sacandola de sus pensamientos- te parese si regresas a casa y hablas con tu familia,ya mas calmada podras hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que pasa-ella asintio,no sabia de otra forma de hacer las cosas-Yo por mi lado hablare con la profesora Mcgonagall-eso la tranquilizo un poco mas jamas podria hablar con la directora de algo haci

-Esta bien-contesto Azucar aun mirando al piso

-Bien,ahora ya es tarde-el profesor miro su reloj de pulsera-Es mejor que vayas a la torre-ella asintio-Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo deacuerdo?-ella asintio mientras se disponia a levantarse

Azucar salio de la oficina de Longbottom,ese dia jamas penso en estar en aquella situacion un poco supo en que momento llego frente a la Dama Gorda

-Hola querida-dijo algremente-Contraseña?-pregunto la Dama

-Fortuna Major-dijo sin mirarla

-Adelante-dijo abriendo la puerta dejandola pasar

Habia mucha gente dentro de la sala queria quedarse ahi en ese momento,la cabeza le estallaria en cualquier momento y su estomago tampoco ayudave mucho la caminar por la sala choco con alguien

-Disculpa-dijo,era Albus Potter,Azucar se qudo congelada al voz...-Estas ahi?-ella no contesto y siguio su camino.

Al llegar no habia nadie dentro,fue directamente al bañ a vomitar todo lo que tenia en el estomago hasta que ya no pudo tomar un baño y tratar de agua siempre la ayudava a aclarar su mente y pensar en que tenia que envolvio en una toalla y se miro al ojos habian perdido el brillo que alguna vez habia tenido de niña,nunca lo volvio a tener,su cabello era bastante largo y tambien habia perdido el brillo que puso su pijama y salio del baño.

Al salir encontro a Rose Weasley muy alegre,al mirarla su rosotro solo se metio a la cama y dejo que el sueño llegara a nunca mirar la hora solo faltava media hora para ir a clase.

Pero decidio no ir,tampoco queria comer todo le dava estava en el dormitorio lo cual era genial lo tendria para ella la mañana se la paso sentada frente a la era un hermoso lugar pero ahora no sabia cunto tiempo podria estar en ese lugar.A medio dia una lechuza se paro frente a la ventana,ella abrio la ventana y tomo la carta que tenia en su pata.

Era de su la carta con las manos temblorosas.Y si Longbottom les conto?Y si me dicen que ya no quieren que regrese a casa?Una y mil preguntas se aparecieron en su la carta y empezo a leerla.

_**Querida hermanita:**_

_**Espero que todo marche de maravilla en Hogwarts!Como no habias escrito y todos querian tener noticias tuyas decidi tengo buenas noticias sobre tus diseños!An sido un gran exito en todas las tiendas!**_

_**Tambien te escribo para decirte que tal vez iremos a recojerte de la estacion de ,si no hay trabajo algo por el pronto!**_

_**Te quieren **_

_**Tu familia**_

Azucar tuvo un poco de alivio,sabia que ellos no sabian de lo que le una pluma y escribio un corto mensaje diciendo que estava bien y que estava contenta,una total la carta y volvio a mirar a la nada,volvio a esperava no soñar no pudo evitar soñar con bebes.

Los dias pasaban muy rapido en Hogwarts,el invierno habia llegado y habia llenado todos sus rincones de blanca los avitantes del castillo se resguardavan dentro del frio el cual era muy crudo en aquella epoca del los alumnos estavan muy atareados con sus deveres atrasados y volver a casa para estar con sus familias y festejar las fiestas Azucar no pensava en eso este ano,solo en que alguien crecia en su vientre y no sabia que hacer.

A diferencia de todos ella no queria estar dentro del castillo,Azucar preferia salir y olvidarse de todo y de todos pero no bajo los copos de nieve que caian,solo pocas personas se atrevian a salir en aquel miro hacia el cielo,se preguntava en que momento de su vida habia hecho algo malo pero nada en su mente le decia que habia hecho habia querido cosas caras para navidad,preferia libros y pedia ir a lugares extravagantes,preferia ir a caminar por un parque y disfrutar de las cosas pequenas de la que...por que la vida era tan injusta con ella?

-CUIDADO!-Azúcar no alcanzo a girar,pero si sintió la gran bola de nieve en su rostro-Lo siento te encuentras bien?-Azúcar se quito la nieve de su rostro y vio a quien le había lanzado la bola de nieve,ella se sorprendió al ver a Albus Potero-Oye estas bien?

Azúcar se asusto cuando el trato de tocarla,ella hecho a correr sin mirar atrá Potter y Weasley se sorprendieron de la actitud de la chica.

-Hey,Al que le hiciste?-pregunto su hermano mayor,James

-Nada-dijo un poco confundido por la actictud de la chica

-Pues segun yo creo que la a asustado tu cara-bromeo Scorpious Malfoy,todos los Weasley y Potter rieron ante esto.

-No es gracioso!

-Vamos chicos sigamos jugando!-Lily Potter grito desde el otro lado

Ninguno de ellos se podia imaginar el porque de la reaccion de Azucar pero muy pronto sus vidas cambiarian,para siempre.

Gracias a todos los que les gusta esta historia!Se que no e actualizado por un tiempo pero no es mi culpa=( Estoy estudiando y tratando de coseguir un trabajo y ayudo en mi casa y se me complica demasiado no se preocupen que pronto actualizare mas seguido!Gracias.


End file.
